Harry Potter: Heir of the Founders
by TheBlackGrim
Summary: After Harry meets his Godfather in third year he becomes aware of all that has happened to him over the years and becomes more political and powerful then ever before. It will be HHr, but there probably won't be all that much romance, so... Read on to find out mor
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter: Heir of the Founders – Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Everything is owned by J.K. Rowling. Only the story ideas or OC's are mine.  
A/N- The things marked in bold are J.K.'s words, not mine._

Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way slowly up the hill from Hagrid's hut with Hermione crying over Buckbeak's fate.

'**How – could – they?' she choked. 'How **_**could **_**they?'**

'**Come on,' said Ron, who's teeth seemed to be chattering.**

**They set off back towards the castle, walking slowly to keep themselves hidden under the Cloak. Light was fading fast now. By the time they reached open ground, darkness was settling like a spell around them.**

'**Scabbers, keep still,' Ron hissed, clamping his hand over his chest. The rat was wriggling madly. Ron came to a sudden halt, trying to force Scabbers deeper into his pocket. 'What's the matter with you, you stupid rat? Stay still – OUCH! He bit me!'**

'**Ron, be quiet!' Hermione whispered urgently. 'Fudge'll be out here in a minute –'**

'**He won't – stay – put –'**

**Scabbers was plainly terrified. He was writhing with all his might, trying to break free of Ron's grip.**

'**What's the **_**matter**_** with him?'**

But Harry could plainly see what the matter was. With wide, yellow eyes glinting eerily in the oblivion, Crookshanks was stealthily making his way towards their group. Ron noticed Crookshanks and loosened his grip just for a split second to adjust his hands, but Scabbers had already taken his chance and leapt out from Ron's pocket before scampering into the darkness.

Crookshanks raced after him and Ron threw the Cloak off himself and he too gave chase in order to save his pet. Harry and Hermione had a silent conversation with their eyes before racing after him still under the Cloak.

They had run a short distance when Ron finally managed to retrieve Scabbers before a tree branch came from no-where and struck him in the side of the head. The hit knocked him out cold but fortunately he retained his grip on Scabbers, and was not letting go. Almost immediately an immense black dog came out from the roots of the tree and raced out towards Ron.

The dog grabbed Ron's leg in its mouth before dragging him back into the roots of the tree. Harry and Hermione would have stopped him but they could not get any closer because of the now wildly swinging branches of the Whomping Willow. Harry and Hermione decided to try and save Ron but before they went for the hole Harry grabbed her and passionately kissed her, and, slightly surprised, she kissed him right back. As they kissed, a bright white light encircled them and as soon as it disappeared, a ring appeared on both of their fingers. Harry's was a deep red and had the Potter crest of a Lion and a Griffin facing each other with a Silver sword encrusted with rubies down the middle and a gold phoenix perched on the handle. Hermione had a rather more petite version of the same ring He told her to keep safe and the two of them ran at the tree.

Harry was almost at the hole when a branch thumped him in the stomach and he flew thirty feet towards the castle. After a short while both of them had made it in and Harry lit his wand before they both made their way down the secret passage.

Harry crawled forwards, headfirst,and soon he was in a tunnel large enough for Hagrid to walk in. Hermione followed seconds later and slid down the earthy slope towards him. Harry lit his wand and the bright light penetrated the darkness, shining the way forwards.

'**Where does this tunnel come out?' Hermione asked breathlessly.**

'**I don't know ... it's marked on the Marauder's Map but Fred and George said no one's ever got into it. It goes off the edge of the map, but it looked like it ended up in Hogsmeade ...'**

The two of them moved as fast as they could with Crookshanks leading them and his tail bobbed in and out of view. Harry's mind was filled with images of what the dog might do to Ron and he ran even faster than before.

The tunnel soon began to rise, a few moments later it twisted to show a dim light and Harry was filled with hope that they would be able to save Ron.

The two of them burst into the flickering light and the both raised their wands' to see what lay beyond. They could hear Ron's moans from one of the rooms in the shack and raced towards the sound, passing boarded up windows and peeling wallpaper as they went. They arrived in the room and as Ron saw them his eyes opened wide and he murmured **'No, no Harry. It's a trap. **_**He's **_**the dog. He's an **_**animagus**_**,'**

Harry looked over his shoulder and standing there was the gaunt figure of Sirius Black. He reached over to the door and it shut with a slam.

'Hello Harry, it's so nice to see you again after all these years. It's good of you not to have gone and got a teacher. It will make this all so much easier, it's the kind of thing your father would have done' he croaked.

That last comment about his father rang in his ears as if Black had bellowed it at him. A screaming hatred billowed up in Harry's chest and the fear was replaced with anger. He raised his wand once again and for the first time he wanted not to defend himself, but to attack and kill but before he could throw a single spell Black exclaimed the disarming spell and took the wands from him and Hermione, having already taken Ron's. This action just made Harry even angrier and he let out a roar before charging at Black, just wanting to hurt him as much as possible. Before he could however Hermione hugged him from behind and pulled him onto the bed Ron was lying on.

'Now listen here Harry, I will let you attack me as much as you want, heck, I'll even let you kill me, just hear me out first. I admit that I as good as killed your parents, but not all the blame lies with me,' Black said slowly.

'No, part of it lies with your master Voldemort, doesn't it?' Harry spat at him.

'That bastard Voldemort was never my Master! I hate him! Him and his little Death Eater servant –' but he got no further as the door slammed open and Lupin barged in with an 'Expelliarmus' on his lips. He took the wands Black was carrying before warmly embracing him, crying.

'I'm so sorry for it all Sirius. I'm so sorry I didn't believe you and suspected you of being the spy! I should have known that you would never betray Lily and James. As soon as I saw Pettigrew's name on our old map this evening I realised you must have been telling the truth all along.' Lupin sobbed

'Wait, your old map as in the Marauder's Map?'

'Yes, our old map. The four of us, James, Remus and Pettigrew and I were the Marauder's. We were quite the catch too. Our names were all based upon our Animagus forms. Your father, as a stag, was nicknamed Prongs, Remus as a wolf, was Moony, I, as a Grim, was Padfoot and of course Pettigrew as the rat he was, is, was Wormtail,' Black replied, pointedly looking at the rat in Ron's hands as he said this.

Scabbers had stayed quite still in Ron's grip as if he was trying not to attract attention to himself but after that last statement he began squeaking wildly and trying to escape from his hands.

'That rat you have there Ron, is not any ordinary rat. He is an animagus. That rat is Peter Pettigrew. Have you not ever wondered why he has lived so long as he has, just a common, ordinary garden rat with no apparent magical powers?' Black asked.

'He's just healthy. That's all. He just a healthy and well looked after rat. He's happy and healthy and just has a long life span.'

'But he hasn't been happy or healthy all year has he Ron. Haven't you noticed that since news of Black' escape he has been losing fur and become more agitated than ever before? Isn't this term the first time he's ever run away for any length of time, and bitten you?'

'Come on Ron, give me that rat,' Professor Lupin said softly. 'Let me just cast the Animagus revealing spell on him just to see if he really is Pettigrew. If he's not an Animagus, he won't be hurt, although of he is, well, he deserves it,'

Ron began to hand over his rat and said uncertainly:

'And you're sure it won't hurt him if he really is a rat?'

'Absolutely. If he is a rat, it won't affect him in the slightest,'

'Well, if you're sure, it can't hurt to try,' Ron said, before finally handing over the frantic rat into Lupin's hands. Lupin stunned the rat quickly before conjuring an unbreakable cage and stuffing him in it. He was then about to lock the door to the room and make it impenetrable when someone burst in underneath an Invisibility cloak and ripped it off.

'Snape!' the trio and Black exclaimed, the latter in disgust.

'Yes, it is I.' Snape said, keeping his wand very carefully trained on Lupin's torso and head. 'I found this very useful, Potter,' he said, holding up Harry's invisibility cloak, 'Thank you. I found this at the base of the Whomping Willow, you really ought to be more careful with your most _precious_ possessions,' he said snidely.

Snape was slightly breathless, his face full of barely suppressed triumph and glee.

'I suppose you are wondering, perhaps, how I knew you were here?' he said with glittering eyes. 'Fortunately,' he said, gesturing casually towards Lupin with his wand, 'you forgot to take you potion tonight, so I thought I would take a goblet full along for you, purely for my students sake, you understand. It was very lucky I did, lucky for me, I mean. Lying there on your desk was a certain map, one that showed you running along this passageway and out of sight,'

'Never in my wildest dreams did I think that you would have the nerve to use this old place as your hideout. I've told the headmaster again and again over the course of this year that you've been helping Black get into the castle, and now I finally have proof. The werewolf and the mutt will soon be both on their way to Azkaban,' Snape spat maliciously.

'What!' Harry and Ron shouted as one.

'Yes, he's a werewolf,' Hermione said quietly. 'I've known since Professor Snape set the werewolf essay and I've covered up for him. I should have told you, I know, so that you could be on your guard as I have been, but I thought was his secret to tell,'

'Oh, I am delighted. I set that essay with the hopes that someone would realise what all of Lupin's absences meant and he would have to be sacked due to all the complaints that Dumbledore was receiving, but I suppose it's just my luck that the one person who figured it out happened to be the one person who wouldn't do anything but just sit quietly and hope for the best,' he sneered.

'Dumbledore really will be disappointed. He thought his pet werewolf really was quite tame... harmless really, you know Lupin. Anyway, it won't matter when you are in Azkaban, Black is tied up, receiving the Kiss and I shall be triumphant!' he exclaimed

'Come now, Severus, you fool. Don't let a school boy grudge send an innocent man to his death, and another to his own hell,' Remus whispered softly.

'AES FUNEM!' Thin, metal, snake-like cords shot out of the end of Snape's wand towards Lupin and wrapped themselves around him. Black started towards Snape but he brought his wand up to rest between Black's eyebrows.

'Give me a reason,' he softly whispered. 'Give me a reason, and I swear to Merlin I will do it,'

Harry was worried by now as the metal cords wrapped around Lupin seemed to be burning his flesh wherever it touched him and slowly killing him.

'EXPELLIARMUS!' Harry yelled – although his wasn't the only voice that had sounded. It seemed that Ron and Hermione had had the same thought at the same time and there were now three twin bolts of jagged blue light racing towards Snape. They hit as one and there was a strange glow before Snape's wand flew towards Harry, and Snape flew backwards into the wall, with a trickle of blood coming out of his hair.

'Oh my God!' Hermione screamed. 'We've just attacked a teacher!' This seemed to sink in and Hermione sat down on the bed, slowly rocking back and forth whimpering: 'We just attacked a teacher... we just attacked a teacher... oh my God... oh, we're going to be in so much trouble –'

Lupin was lying on the floor struggling against his bonds and Harry was suddenly reminded of the fact that Lupin was a werewolf, and silver burnt them as soon as he smelt the disgusting smell of cooking human flesh.

Lupin took out his wand and cast the spells he had attempted to do five minutes earlier, this time without interruptions. When he was finished the room they were in was all but impossible to leave, especially if you were an Animagus who went by the name of Peter Pettigrew.

'Animagus Revelio!' Lupin suddenly exclaimed, turning his wand on Pettigrew. The spell hit him and the result was horrible. The unbreakable charm on the cage held and the pitiful little man pressed against the bars receiving cuts all over, flesh bursting out of the wounds.

'Stop it!' Hermione screamed. 'Just stop it, you're killing him. Can't you see he's in horrible pain?' Lupin privately agreed with her so he took the Unbreakable charm of the cage and the metal bars flew everywhere, almost impaling Harry in the chest.

The pathetic little man lay on the floor quivering, the only sound he made, a quite moaning. The blood from his wounds flooded out, seeping through the floor around him.

'Ummm, Remus? I think you should probably heal the little shit before he dies. I do actually need him alive to be pronounced innocent you know,' said Black nervously.

'No! I want to see him suffer! I want him to feel the same pain I did all these years, when I thought he was dead, and you were the betrayer! I want him to feel the pain I did when I found out about Lily and James! You have no idea how much I suffered, the whole Wizarding world shunned me. I lost my entire family in the war, and without you and James I couldn't even get a job! I was out, Sirius. I was chucked out of the Wizarding world, like the disgusting beast that I am. I spent nine years in the Muggle world, I can count the number of times I used magic during that time on one hand. I never could hold a job for more than 3 weeks and I could hardly every afford to eat. I had to scavenge through dustbins, eating the food others deemed not good enough for consumption. I haven't had a life for these past nine years, I've barely had even an existence,' Remus said, calming down slightly and descending into tears.

'And you think you're the only one who suffered? I've been waiting for my chance to be free! I've done my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkaban! That place is hell on Earth! You got to grieve in relative luxury to me! My grieving was mixed with my forced re-living of every single bad thing that ever happened to me in my entire life! My mother beating me, check. My mother throwing me in the basement without food for a week, check. My father dying, check. My brother dying, check. James and Lily dying, check. My life has been worse than the worst you could possibly imagine for 12 years, and when I escaped this summer I vowed that it would be the last time I ever went there. Leave that bastard on the floor alone and heal him before I have to make you. Unfortunately, I need that piece of filth alive before the Wizengamot can declare me officially innocent, all though to be fair, I am in a way. I was never declared guilty and so therefore must be innocent! Anyway, heal him before he dies, I want to be innocent of the crimes that I was accused of all those years ago,' Sirius said.

Remus finally gave in to Sirius' demands so he cast charm after charm at Pettigrew and the skin on nearly all his wounds began to knit together, as if by magic. In almost no time at all Pettigrew was healed and no longer spilling flesh and blood all over the floor so they decided to head back up to the castle.

'Right, who's going to chain themselves to Pettigrew to make sure he can't runaway or transform?' Sirius asked. Ron and Remus volunteered straight away before Harry shot that idea down.

'Uh uh, Professor. You aren't going anywhere. Tonight is the full-moon, remember? And you're a werewolf, correct? You are going to be staying right here where you can't harm anyone. Actually no, scrap that. We're gonna leave Snape here with you, as a little bit of a toy for Moony. I mean, no-one is really going to miss him, and there's no proof that he's come down here at all,

'Right, forgot about the whole 'full-moon' thing. But you're going to take Severus with you. I couldn't bear it if Moony hurt someone,'

'Dammit,' Harry said, 'it was worth a try. I think instead, no offence Ron, Hermione and I should be chained to Pettigrew as neither of us are criminals or have broken limbs and then you can carry Snape along with a 'Mobilicorpus' spell,'

'Oh well that's fair enough,' Ron said, sounding a bit dejected. With everything sorted Sirius took Harry's wand and conjured chains which then wrapped themselves very tightly around Pettigrew and rather looser around Harry and Hermione's waists. The chains had wrapped around the entirety of Pettigrew's down to the knees so he couldn't move his hands or arms and the best walk he could manage was a slow shuffle. Ron cast Mobilicorpus or Snape, lifting his body a few inches of the ground.

The rather odd looking group left Remus in the Shrieking Shack and were about to set off down the tunnel to the Whomping Willow when Sirius said,

'Hang on a sec. There's a tunnel behind that portrait over there that goes straight to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey used to use it all the time after the full-moon to come and get Remus after our nights running through the Forbidden Forest. It was hard work though, trying to get back in here before Pomfrey could,' Sirius said.

He walked up to the portrait and tapped it three times with Harry's wand saying 'Apereto Affegio'. The portrait slowly creaked open on invisible hinges and opened on to a tunnel even larger then some of the corridors at Hogwarts. You could walk through three a-breast comfortably, or four if you really squeezed and even a tall man of Sirius' size (6'2'') could walk through without bowing his head.

No matter how wide the tunnel was, it didn't stop Ron from 'accidently' jiggling his wand about and smashing Snape into the walls and floor before Hermione issued a harsh 'Stop it now, Ronald. We don't want to kill the man,'

The tunnel began to get thinner and steeper as it led up to the hospital wing so Sirius had to sever Hermione from the chains so the Pettigrew and Harry could still walk side-by-side. They eventually made it to a portrait so Hermione, who was leading the way, gingerly pushed it open into Madam Pomfrey's office. Just before she could however, Sirius positioned his body so that he was hiding them from view of Ron and gave the two of them the Black heir rings.

'I approve Harry. You have excellent choice, just like your father did. These rings I am giving you are for your protection. They will block most minor curses or hexes and will protect your mind from any invasions, such as Legilimency or and Obliviate spell. The Blacks are very paranoid people, I mean, we did invent 'death wards' and we are the only people known to have made them, Anyway, Dumbledore knew I was innocent and did nothing, so I suspect he will try something to stop you from remembering about tonight, or believing I am guilty once again. These two rings are the only things that will prevent that from happening so put them on and leave them on,' he said.

'Hey, what's the hold up?' Ron shouted, worried they would have to turn back and walk even further

'Nothing, I just had to open the portrait Ron,' Hermione shouted back. She sheepishly pushed open the portrait into Madam Pomfrey's office and just gingerly grinned at he as she stared in shock.

5 minutes later Harry, Sirius, Ron and Hermione had just finished telling the tale of what had happened, with Sirius doing most of the talking as he knew the most about it when the Headmaster had just come down to the Hospital Wing. Sirius laid eyes upon the frail old man and his eyes lit up in a fire of rage.

'You!' he yelled. 'You did this! James and Lily's deaths, my going to Azkaban! You knew and you said nothing! This is all your fault!'

'Yes, me,' Dumbledore calmly replied. 'I assure you, Voldemort and yourself killed James and Lily, not I. As to what I knew, and did nothing about, I am not quite sure what you mean,' he said. With a flick of Dumbledore's wand Sirius was Stunned and trussed up, Pettigrew was turned back into a rat and banished to Nigeria and he cast an Obliviate on everyone present so that they would once again believe that Sirius was guilty of all crimes he was accused of.

'Well,' said Dumbledore, looking quite obviously annoyed. 'Well done you three for capturing Sirius Black, however I'm afraid you will have to be punished for being out after curfew. Other than that, I'm sure you'll all get an Order of Merlin, Third Class. Maybe second if I can manage it,' he said, having calmed down slightly. With that, Dumbledore through some Floo powder into the fire of Pomfrey's office and fire-called Madam Bones, a no nonsense kind of a woman, to explain to her what had happened and to tell her to come and collect Sirius Black and take him back to Azkaban. She flooed in almost immediately with five Azkaban Guards and said:

'Albus, we'll take it from here. How the hell could you let a criminal onto Hogwarts grounds? The place where my niece and many of her friends go to school? How the hell could a mass murderer get onto the grounds of a school, especially a school like this, with such powerful wards AND Dementors stationed at every entrance points and all through the forest? How could you let this happen Albus? Hundreds of magical children could have been killed!' Madam Bones was beyond livid. 'I will see you punished, Headmaster. And I will see you thrown off every Ministry board or occupation you have and have my best Aurors investigate your WHOLE life. You WILL go to prison as long as I have something to do with it. Aurors,' she said to her men now, 'take Black away, lock him up in the most heavily guarded part of Azkaban, and throw away the key. I want guards and Dementors outside of his cell 24/7. He is **not** to escape again, am I clear?' With that, the troupe of Azkaban guards and Madam Bones flooed out of the Hospital wing and left the room in a rather awkward silence. Harry and Hermione were trying not to laugh at the dressing down the Headmaster had been given when he spoke.

'Chop chop, then, you three. Off to bed with you, it is after curfew after all,' he said, interrupting the silence. The trio then rushed off back to Gryffindor Tower, with Harry and Hermione walking slightly behind Ron. Harry cast a silencing spell between them and him so that they could talk about Sirius without Ron hearing.

'What are we going to do about it, Harry? I mean, we can't just leave an innocent man to rot in Azkaban, can we?' Hermione questioned.

'I'm way ahead of you my dear. The rings Sirius gave us, although I'm not quite sure how he got them, gave me rather _intimate_ knowledge of the Black family, if you know what I mean. I feel as if I've grown up with it. I know how everything is done, how it all works, and what properties we might go to. It seems that I am Sirius' heir, and as he is Lord Black, I am the future Lord of Black. I mean, the Blacks aren't going to let their future Lord go on without knowledge of any pureblood customs. It seems that Sirius owns a rather nice apartment in the centre of the Wizarding sector of Madrid, and we are going to go there. We've already had our end of year exams, and school breaks up in 3 days. Once we're back at Kings Cross we can talk to your parents and then go to the Ministry for an International Portkey, or we can go across the Muggle way. Either way, I will get to Madrid somehow and once I am there, I will get Sirius a trial,' he said, his voice thick with emotion,

'Oh Harry,' Hermione gasped and shoved him against a wall before snogging the life out of him. This rather passionate kiss basically destroyed Harry's concentration so the Silencing spell he had up failed and it just so happened that Ron turned around at that exact moment, saw his two friends kissing, scowled angrily, and rushed back off to the dormitories.

'I guess this means you're my girlfriend now?' he asked sheepishly.

'Of course it does, you silly man. I think I might love you and want to spend my life with you. I am **so **coming to Madrid with you, I don't think you could leave me behind,' she said forcefully, before the two of them carried on their way to the Gryffindor common room.

That evening before they went to bed, both Harry had Hermione wrote letters to their respective guardians. Harry's said

_Dear Uncle Vernon,_

_I won't be coming back to Privet Drive this summer so you won't need to come and collect me from Kings Cross on the 31__st__._

_Your Nephew,_

_Harry_

Hermione's was rather longer and more informative than Harry's, seeing as she liked her family more than Harry liked his.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_How've you all been since my last letter? I've been fine, in fact, even better than fine. I think I may have a boyfriend! Anyway, I'm writing to ask you if we can go with him on holiday this summer, just for the first two weeks. He has an apartment in Madrid and he's hoping to see the Spanish Minister of Magic to gain Dual-Citizenship for both himself and his Godfather, who is illegally in Azkaban (the Wizarding Prison). His Godfather is innocent of the crimes he is in there for and Dumbledore, the Headmaster and basically the leader of the Magical Government, knew this but still sent him to Prison which, due to the Dementors that suck out all happy feelings, is basically Hell on Earth. Harry wants to go to Spain because the Blacks have a lot of connections, both in the Magical and non-Magical parts of Spain. Anyway, its late now so I have to go. Please write back soon_

_Your Loving Daughter,_

_Hermione x_

Hermione immediately borrowed an owl from one of her dorm mates and sent the beautiful white bird off into the cold, dark night.

The very next day at breakfast the owl Hermione had sent off the night before returned with a letter from her parents.

_Dear Hermione, _it said.

_Thank you for your letter last night. We're all fine here. I've discussed it with your father and he and I have both agreed that if you've got a boyfriend, and he wants to treat us to a luxury holiday in Spain, who are we to say no? We have purchased tickets for the Eurostar on 12__th__, 3 days after you get to Kings Cross on the 9__th__. This will give us an opportunity for you and Harry to both buy new things in Diagon Alley, as well as things in Muggle London. It will also give us time to spend with you, and for us to get to know Harry before our trip. We look forward to seeing you again._

_Lots of Love,_

_Emma x_

Hermione also received her copy of the Daily Prophet that morning, with devastating news.

_Mass Breakout At Azkaban!  
__By Rita Skeeter_

_It this reporter's unfortunate duty to inform you of the devastating truth. Two weeks ago to this very day, on Saturday 22__nd__ May, Bellatrix Lestrange, you-know-who's chief supporter, and a number of other high-profile Death Eaters escaped from Azkaban. It is suspected that Sirius Black, Lestrange's cousin, is the man responsible for these breakouts. _

_It is, however, my pleasent duty to inform you that last night Sirius Black was apprehended by three third year students and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry Potter, and two of his friends, as he attempted to get onto the grounds._

_We ask you be vigilant in this time of trouble and if anyone spots one of these highly dangerous criminals we discourage you from attempting to apprehend them, and instead place a fire-call to the Auror office who will promptly deal with any difficulties you may have._

_Here is a full list of those escapees:_

_Bellatrix Lestrange  
Rudolphus Lestrange  
Rabastan Lestrange  
Augustus Rookwood  
Theodore Avery  
Thomas Nott  
Gregory Goyle sr.  
Vincent Crabbe sr._

This news brought a lot of talk to the Great Hall, but the bad news couldn't ruin the fantastic atmosphere that was brought by the baking summer weather and the soon to be end of the School Year.

3 days later, after a rather romantic few days, just the two of them together they arrived in Kings Cross. They had spent half the journey just the two of them, as Ron said that he didn't want to be around them, and then spent the second half of the journey with Neville and Luna as they'd left Ginny and her latest boyfriend who had been devouring each other's faces in their compartment.

Harry lifted both his and Hermione's trunks down from the racks above their heads as the train pulled to a stop and the two of them said good-bye to Neville and Luna, who were now sitting rather closer together than they were before with Luna almost on Neville's lap.

'Well good-bye for now Neville, Luna. We'll see you next year, although I wouldn't be surprised if there are some rather large changes going on over the course of the Summer. Anyway, I'll be seeing you,' said Harry.

'The same to you, Harry. Bye,' said Neville, slightly perplexed at what changes these were going to be. Neville wasn't sure what he meant, but he was sure that they were going to be big.

_A/N- I know the Eurostar wasn't open until about 1999, but for the purposes of this story, what-ever I want to exist, be that events that haven't happened or technology that hasn't yet been invented, will exist_

_Please, please, please review. But no flames._


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter: Heir of the Founders – Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Everything is owned by J.K. Rowling. Only the story ideas or OC's are mine.  
A/N- The things marked in bold are J.K.'s words, not mine._

As soon as Harry and Hermione were off the train they made a beeline straight for Hermione's parents.

'Hi there Mr and Mrs Granger,' Harry said, shaking both their hands. 'It's a pleasure to meet you,'

'Oh nonsense Harry, the pleasure's all ours. Please call us Emma and Dan. We've heard so much about you in letters from our Hermione. Oh what's that on your hand?' Mrs Granger said, now speaking to Hermione.

'Umm, well mum, I think we may be slightly more than your average teenage couple. I've been doing some research about the bright light after our kiss,' she said, now speaking also to Harry, 'and I think we may have soul bonded,' she continued nervously. 'I think that the ring on Harry's hand is the ring of Lord Potter, as it has the Potter crest, and I think mine may be of Lady Potter.'

'What!' her father yelled when he realised what this meant, attracting looks from all over the platform. 'Believe me, we are going to speak about this,' he continued and the four of them quickly left the platform. As soon as they were in the car, however, he started shouting all over again.

'How could you be so foolish as to marry a man this young?' he hissed, 'How could you be so stupid? You're barely even a teenager, yet you're already stuck with a man for the rest of your life,'

'So what!' Hermione yelled right back at him. 'I love him, and he loves me. I read about it. A soul bond **cannot** be formed unless both participants are willing and love each other. A soul bond is incredibly rare and is fate's way of saying 'Oi, you two. You belong with each other, go marry.' I'm afraid we did just that, just unknowingly. I am now Lady Potter, and there really is nothing that you can do about it. Once a pair is soul bonded, they cannot be unbounded. That is the way it is and always has been, and two Muggles are not going to change one of the most powerful pieces of Magic known to man!' she huffed.

The rest of the car journey was spent in silence except for Emma telling them that Harry would be sleeping in their guest bedroom and that they would be going to Diagon Alley the next day.

That evening after a dinner of Chicken pie, Harry was lying in bed talking to Hedwig when a large black eagle came flying towards his window. Harry quickly got out of bed and opened the window which the eagle came through almost a second later. Harry untied the letter from the bird's leg and it flew back out into the stormy night. Harry immediately closed the window again before. Harry looked at the back and the crest showed that it was a letter from Gringotts. He opened it and it said:

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We are sorry to be writing to you under these circumstances but we feel that we must._

_I am sorry to tell you that we have found certain irregularities in the bank statements we've been sending to you._

_In an overview of all our accounts we discovered several unapproved transactions from your vault to the vaults of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Ginevra Molly Weasley, Molly Lucretia Prewett and an account with a Muggle bank (Barclays) under the names Vernon and Petunia Dursley._

_I would also like to discuss how our goblins have been investing your money over these past 20 years._

_Please contact us at Gringotts at your own pleasure._

_Ragnok Goldclaw_

_Manager of Gringotts_

_Chief of the Gringott Clan_

Harry was incredibly angry at this. To think that Ron and Ginny was taking payment from his vault made his blood boil. Harry's eyes lit up like fire and the parchment the letter was written on began to smoulder.

Harry realised as soon as one of the corners began to burn that he needed to calm down so he dropped the letter and turned away,

The very next morning Harry woke to the sound of Emma Granger calling himself and Hermione down to breakfast. Harry got up quickly and immediately got dressed in those oversized clothes of Dudley's. He raced to the kitchen, bumping into Hermione on the stairs.

They wolfed down their breakfast of bacon and scrambled eggs before discussing what to do for the day.

'Personally, I don't really mind where we go. I should go to both places but we have two days,' Harry said.

'I want to get some new books from Smith's1 for holiday reading too,' Hermione interjected.

'I think we are going to need to buy you some new clothes too, Harry. We can't be having you dress in clothes that are obviously far too big for you. I suppose you haven't got any holiday clothes either have you?' Emma Granger questioned.

'Umm, well, I'm afraid not, I've got hardly any clothes. I've really only got these and a few others. And I've never been on holiday so actually, no, I don't have any holiday clothes,' Harry admitted, quite obviously embarrassed.

'Don't worry, we'll sort that all out today,' Emma said, now speaking to Hermione, 'unfortunately your father won't be able to come with us today as he has to work in the practice if we are to spend the next two weeks in Spain. We have, fortunately been able to cancel all appointments from 10th June, this Thursday, until the end of August. We're thinking of going to Greece after we've gone to Spain, maybe bronze up a bit,' she said hopefully.

As soon as Harry and Hermione were finished with their breakfast Emma whisked away the plates and they were out of the door in a matter of seconds. They all piled into the car and had an excellent day, buying clothes, books and who knows what else. They had had a fabulous dinner at Nando's2 but it was when they got home that they real trouble started.

'Oh my God!' Emma screamed as she turned on to the street.

As Emma pulled her little Ford Fiesta into the street they could see lots of lights flashing in the darkness outside of their home. All three of the emergency services were there, the fire service attempting to control a blaze that wouldn't go down, the ambulance service helping any injured people, and the police service, interviewing any eye-witnesses for their report of accounts.

Harry then remembered the eyes that he had felt watching him since he'd left Kings Cross and the recent news report of Death Eaters breaking out from Azkaban.

'Mrs Granger, you need to listen to me. We have to get out of here now. If this is, as I suspect, a Death Eater attack, your husband is already dead and there is nothing we can do about that. All we can do is make sure his death wasn't in vain. We can do that by staying alive. We need to get out of here a find board for the next two nights. I would suggest the Leaky Cauldron. I stayed there before school last year. Once we're there we can go to Diagon Alley tomorrow morning before getting our train to Spain in the evening. Go!' Harry ordered.

'Mum, you need to listen to him. Harry knows what he's talking about, we need to get out of here,' Hermione said through her tears.

It seemed as if Hermione talking kick-started her brain and Emma Granger reversed quickly into the previous street and sped off, back towards London. Emma didn't take her foot off the accelerator until the three of them were on the motorway, speeding round the M23, right into the heart of London.

As soon as they got there, however, they faced a problem. There was no parking anywhere near the Leaky Cauldron. Fortunately though, Tom had a solution to this. It seemed that the landlord of the old pub in 1959 was a half-blood, his mother being a muggle, and saw fit to install a car park beneath the pub. Unfortunately, there was no space for a ramp so he devised a way of lifting up the pub with a series of enchantments and wards so that the car could drive into the space and then once it was in, dropping the pub again.

Once this whole thing was complete they rented two rooms for that night and the next day until six when they would be off for the train.

They all woke bright and early the next morning, although Hermione and Emma were a bit withdrawn. The three of them had a quick breakfast before heading out into the Alley. The first thing they did was head for Gringotts where Harry had to meet with Ragnok, and Emma had to exchange some Pounds Sterling for Galleons. They entered the white marble piece of art and Harry headed straight over to the head-teller where he slammed his letter on the desk and demanded a meeting with Ragnok.

When the teller realized who he was speaking to he quickly got out of his chair and ushered Harry into one of the meeting rooms, along with Hermione and Mrs. Granger. Ragnok soon entered and said:

'Welcome, Mr. Potter,' and upon seeing the extra company he added, 'and friends,'

'Thank you, Mr Goldclaw. It's an honour to meet you,' he replied.

'Let's get straight down to business, shall we. Are you comfortable discussing this with company?' Ragnok asked gesturing towards Hermione and her mother.

'Well, considering one of them is my wife and the other is her mother, I'd say we're in safe company,'

'All right then. First to how I've managed your accounts over the years. Your family, and especially father, are friends of the goblins and so when your grandfather, Charlus Potter, and his wife, Dorea Black, were murdered by Death Eaters halfway through your father's sixth year, he asked us to manage his accounts as he had not a single banking bone in his body. Your mother, on the other hand, was quite the whiz with numbers,'

'So I've heard,'

'As we goblins have an intimate knowledge of what's going on with the economy at any time, we invested well for your family accounts, and all the others belonging to a Potter. Due to our investments your wealth has increased by well over 35 percent each year, for the past 20 years,' Ragnok said. At this, Hermione gasped loudly.

'Oh my,' she exclaimed. 'Harry, your vault has increased in size over –'

'Yes, 1500%,' Ragnok interrupted. 'As you are The Black heir we can also now tell you that we have unfrozen the Black accounts so that you may take money out of the Family vault. The Black's, although not trusting of anyone else, trust their family hugely and as such anyone born into one of the three main branches of the Black family who is over 15 is allowed to enter and take money out of the Black Family Vault. Fortunately, there is a clause which says that the heir of the main branch of the family, the Lord Black and his wife and elves can take money out of any vault belonging to a Black in Gringotts. The Black's always thought that the Black heir would have to be a Black but this is not the case and as such you have access to almost 12% of Gringotts money, being both the Lord Potter and the Black heir.

I think now we shall move on to the payments leaving your vault. Each month of the school year _G100 _should leave your trust vault to the Hogwarts vault, and _G10,000_ should have left your family vault. That _G10,000 _is to help fund Hogwarts and was set up by your ancestors to pay for the education of Muggle-borns. We discovered on close inspection of your account that over _G500 _a month was leaving your trust vault in the two years before you even went to Hogwarts, and as soon as you got there it increased to over_ G800_.

After finding this, we discovered that when you started Hogwarts another _G50_ was leaving your trust vault for Mr Ronald Bilius Weasley's account, and the next year the same amount was going to Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley. The summer before your second year another _G250_ began leaving for an account under the name of Molly Lucretia Prewett. Also, _G150_ has been leaving your account each month for Mr. and Mrs. Vernon Dursley's Barclays account. At an exchange rate of £43.90 per galleon the Dursley's have been receiving £6585 a month since November 1981. That's not to mention the _G2000_ that was leaving for the account of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore since the same time,' Ragnok said distastefully.

'Oh my god! That bastard! He was only pretending to be your friend while he got paid for it! And Ginny, she was being paid, whilst setting a basilisk on the school!' Hermione then calmed a bit and said, 'Harry, since the beginning of last year over _G4650_ has been leaving your account. I'm surprised you aren't bankrupt, as you don't even have any income,'

'That's not really true. Lord Potter does have an income, and a rather large one, although we could increase it more. You see, due to all our investments Lord Potter will always have a rather healthy supply of money,' Ragnok replied, During that short conversation Harry had been thinking on something Ginny had said towards the end of the last year. She'd mentioned something about her Harry Potter memorabilia.

'Hang on a second. I know that there are a lot of Harry Potter themed things going about, I just want to know if I am getting any money from them.' Harry questioned.

'No, I'm afraid not, Lord Potter. We can inquire about it immediately if you want?'

'Yes, I think so. If people are making money out of my name then I certainly want a share of it, I think we should get Madam Bones involved with this and interrogate them all to see what they know,' Harry suggested.

'Right, we can set that up immediately then. Is there anything else, Lord Potter?

'I think that's almost everything, sir. I'd just like to make sure you stop **all **payments leaving my vault except the _G10,000_ one and the _G100_ for **my** Hogwarts education. I'd like you to reclaim all lost monies from my vault please, and speak to Madam Bones about getting some criminal charges to stick onto my relatives, Dumbledore and the three Weasleys for maybe theft or something like that. Also, I'd like to have my parents will read to me,' Harry said.

'All right, we can do that now,' Ragnok called a goblin to him and they quietly spoke in Gobbledegook for a few moments. Seconds later the goblin left the meeting a room and soon returned lugging a huge trunk with a large box on top of it with paper spilling out. As the goblin drew closer Harry made out about 5 smaller, ring sized boxes on top.

'Lord Potter, we have here your parents will and other such items, such as your mother's birth certificate, and also your mother's trunk that she left to you in her will. Inside there are soul-portraits of herself, your father, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and your father's parents, Charlus Potter and Dorea Black. There is also the rather large Potter library that your mother had the foresight to store inside this trunk before Potter Manor was burnt down. We can restore it to its former glory if you would like?' Ragnok asked.

'Umm, no. I don't think so. Of course, I may change my mind once I've had a look at it but I would like to change the old pureblood ways and what would be better than rebuilding my ancestral home and in a modern, muggle style,' Harry said. Maybe I'll call you to create some super-wards for me when I've built my house. I'm not too great at ward creation, you see and I seem to have heard that goblins are the masters in the business,' Harry said, complimenting him.

'Well if you simply ask, we goblins will of course come a build wards for you. We shall build the biggest and the best for you, Lord Potter. Now, we shall read your parents will. I will start with your mothers,' Ragnok said.

_This is the last Will and Testament of Lillian Emily Potter nee Evans and does hereby annul all previous Wills and codicils._

_I, Lillian Potter, declare that I am of sound mental and bodily health._

_To my dearest husband, James Charlus Potter, should he survive me I leave all of my worldly possessions except the following:_

_To Remus Lupin I leave the following-  
Pages 64 to 69 of my Potions Mastery notes on Lycanthropy  
G10,000_

_To Filius Flitwick I leave the following-  
Pages 1-18 of my Charms Mastery notes on the _Potter Charm

_Should my husband die before or at the same time as me I leave everything else not specified in this Will to my son, Harrison James Potter._

_My title(s) of Lady Ravenclaw shall transfer to my son Harrison James Potter_

_Guardians:_

_Should my husband, James Potter, and I die before Harrison can be emancipated or is of age, I enclose a list of possible guardians for him-  
1__st__-Sirius Black  
2__nd__-Oswalk Greengrass  
3__rd__-Amelia Bones  
4__th__- Laura Fawley  
5__th__- Michael Hudson_

_NOTE: Harrison is __**NOT **__to be placed with my sister, Petunia Dursley and her husband Vernon Dursley _

_NOTE: If we were killed at Godric's Hollow, you will know our Secret Keeper betrayed us. Our Secret Keeper was __**NOT**__** Sirius Black **__as we led everyone to believe, but in fact the Rat Animagus, __**Peter Pettigrew**_

Ragnok finished reading. He indicated with his long fingers towards a small ring-sized box. Harry reached towards it and picked it up. He opened it and inside was a large ring, much like his Potter ring, except instead the crest was just a large black Eagle on a blue background. Harry stared at it in amazement, he was now the Lord of two Pureblood families dating back as far as records went, before the time of Merlin.

'How can this be, sir? I mean, my mother was a Muggle-born, how could she have been related to Rowena Ravenclaw?' He asked.

'Well, you're mother wasn't actually a Muggle-born. This is a great secret, and it would not be good for it to come out. There is actually no such thing as a Muggle-born. It is magically impossible for two Non-Magical parents to give birth to a Magical child. Muggle-borns are actually Squib-borns, or their parents are Squibs who were obliviated of all knowledge of the Magical world and are all related to a family, usually a pure-blood one, who cast out their ancestors for being Squibs. Your mother was related to the Ravenclaw family, just as your friend, Miss Granger is related to the famous Potioneer, Hector Dagworth-Granger. Now we shall move onto your father's will,' Ragnok said, picking up the next piece of parchment as he said.

_This is the last Will and Testament of James Charlus Potter and does hereby annul all previous Wills and codicils._

_I, James Potter, declare that I am of sound mental and bodily health._

_To my wife, Lillian Emily Potter, should she survive me I leave all of my worldly possessions except the following:_

_To Sirius Black I leave the following-  
Journals 32+79 of _The Fantastic Marauders Pranks_, on the condition you give them to my son when he is old enough_

_To Remus Lupin I leave the following-  
The notes I made on becoming an Animagus, so that you may teach anyone you want on the condition that you teach my son to become one_

_To Minerva McGonagall I leave the following-  
My cat, Minnie_

_Should my wife die before or at the same time as me I leave everything else not specified in this Will to my son, Harrison James Potter._

_My title(s) of Lord Potter, Lord Gryffindor, Lord Peverell, Lord Carlisle will transfer to my son, Harrison James Potter_

_Guardians:_

_Should my wife, Lillian Potter, and I die before Harrison can be emancipated or is of age, I enclose a list of possible guardians for him-  
1__st__-Sirius Black  
2__nd__-Oswalk Greengrass  
3__rd__-Amelia Bones  
4__th__- Laura Fawley  
5__th__- Michael Hudson_

_NOTE: Harrison is __**NOT **__to be placed with my sister-in-law, Petunia Dursley and her husband Vernon Dursley NOTE: If we were killed at Godric's Hollow, you will know our Secret_

_Keeper betrayed us. Our Secret Keeper was __**NOT**__** Sirius Black**__ as we led everyone to believe, but in fact the Rat Animagus, __**Peter Pettigrew**_

Ragnok rolled the scroll of the Will back up and pushed four more boxed of what Harry now knew to be Lordship rings towards him, He opened them one by one and each one of them resized at his touch. As he placed them one his fingers, they each melted into each other and became one ring with the crest of a Phoenix surrounded by small gems.

'Who placed me with the Dursleys, Ragnok?' Harry quietly said, with more than a hint of venom in his voice. 'Who placed me there?'

'Dumbledore,' Ragnok murmured, in less than a whisper, as if he didn't want to tell Harry.

'Who?'

'Dumbledore,' he almost yelled. Harry let out a roar.

'Why? Why me? Why was I placed with the Dursleys again my parent's express wishes? Why did Dumbledore have any power over me? Why could he decide where I should live? Why haven't I heard my parent's Will before now?' Harry was beyond angry. His magic was rising up and tendrils of energy were circling around him, smashing and breaking things, anything they could reach.

'Well, Lord Potter, those questions are difficult ones. The reason you were placed with the Dursleys and not with any one of your appointed guardians is the same as why you have never heard your parent's will. Professor Dumbledore had your parents Will sealed. I don't think that anyone has heard it before today. It seems that if no-one knew who you were supposed to be living with and so nobody could object to you living with your relatives. Dumbledore could decide where you lived because he had power over you. He had power over you because until your parent's Will was read you were a ward of the Ministry. As Dumbledore basically is in charge of the Ministry he could decided where you should live without telling anyone where you were going to be put. That is also how he was able to seal your parent's Will,' Ragnok said. 'Dumbledore has seriously broken the law, by placing you with the Dursleys, stealing your money and making himself both your Magical and Financial Guardian without anyone's permission. I am going to try to prosecute him to the full extent of the law,' Ragnok said, slightly scared of the tendrils of Magic still laying waste to his office. Something broke inside Harry at that moment and there was a bit of a Magical explosion and Harry hadn't noticed his magic before now as his head was down but as he looked up he noticed the devastation his anger had caused.

'Merlin, I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to do that,' Harry apologized. He calmed down and his magic began to stop breaking things and retreated back into his body. 'Wait a second, Ragnok. You said that Dumbledore sealed the wills. How did we hear it today if that's the case?' he questioned.

''We're goblins, and we're in a goblin nation. Your Wizard laws don't apply to us here. After the goblin rebellion of 1682 we signed a treaty that basically made Gringotts a nation and exempt us from all Wizard laws and punishments for anything we do whilst here. We would have read the Will before but Goblins have no reason to meddle in the affairs of Wizards,' he explained.

'Right, ok. Thank you for your time Ragnok. If that's everything, could you just shrink my trunk for me, and then we'll be on our way,' Harry said.

'That is indeed all, Lord Potter,'

'Actually, can I get someone to take us to my vaults?' Harry asked.

'Yes, of course. I actually have a meeting I need to get to with the heads of the Goblin Clans I need to get to,' he said. With that Ragnok Goldclaw, Elder of the Goblin Council King of Gringotts and Clan Chief of Gringott Clan. Just a few seconds after Ragnok left a smaller, less fancy-looking goblin came in and showed Harry, Hermione and Emma to his vaults.

An hour later the three of them emerged, Harry and Hermione's pockets weighed down with golden Galleons. They agreed to split up and go shopping until 1:30 when they would once again meet up for lunch. Harry and Hermione went off together straight to _'Thomas' Trunk Shop'_. They went in and Harry immediately inquired about buying a multi-compartment trunk. Harry wanted to have a fully functioning and self-sustaining apartment, in a trunk.

'Oh no, I'm afraid I've got nothing like that in stock. I've got the knowledge and skill to do, but I've never had any demand for something as complicated and intricate as that,' the shop-owner said.

'Well, do you think you could give me the knowledge and magic so that I could build one, both for myself, and for my lady friends here?' Harry asked.

'Oh, I'm not sure I could do that. This shop depends on that information,' he replied.

'Come on, what if I make an Unbreakable Vow to not ever let someone else discover it, never to open a trunk shop and never tell someone else your secrets, be they dead or alive?'

'We really won't tell anyone, I've just lost my home and intend to be on the move for quite a while so I just want a place to stay that I can call my own.

'I suppose I could agree to that, then, as long as you truly won't tell a soul,' Thomas replied. Thomas then made each of the two teens swear an oath to that effect. He then produced a rather thick manual from the back room and cast a duplicating charm upon it, so that he could both keep one, and give one to the two children.

'Thank you, so much. I'd like to inquire about getting a single compartment trunk. I'd like it to be absolutely huge on the inside, and also have automatic shrinking and featherweight charms upon it,' Harry said. The shop-keepers face lit up like a moonbeam.

'Now that I can do,' he said. 'How large or small would like the space inside to be?'

'Oh, I think as large as you can make it. You see, I'm going to be doing a bit of shopping this morning and as such, I'd like something in which to put all my purchases, and I've got a feeling I'll be buying rather a lot. I mean, my lady-friend here has just lost her home and she needs to fit out a whole new house,'

'Right this way, then. That's it. Over here.' He showed them to a fairly large pile of trunks, of all sizes and colours. Thomas picked up the smallest black trunk that there was, not much larger than a fist, and placed it on the ground before tapping it with his wand. The trunk grew to a size much larger than a normal trunk and the lid flipped open.

Harry approached it carefully and looked into the lid. The inside of the trunk was the same size as the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

'There we go, Mr Potter. A big-on-the-inside-small-on-the-outside trunk, or as I like to call them, Biggie Innies. You want it, yes?' he said. Harry said yes and they agreed on a price before Harry thanked him for his trunk and the manual.

'Where do you want to go next, Hermione?' he asked.

'Oh, I think we should go to Flourish and Blotts. I really had quite an impressive collection of books before –,' she faltered, 'well, you know. I'd like to build that collection back up, I think,'

'Well let's do that. I'm thinking of building a library in my trunk, and I can't do that without a rather huge number of books. I may just buy a copy of just about every single book in there, at least the useful ones anyway. I won't be buying any of Lockhart's or anything on Divination. I'll buy books with information I can use,' he said. About another hour later the two of them left the shop and almost a quarter of Harry's trunk was full with books. The two of them then spent the rest of the morning going round through the rest of the shops, buying clothes, Quidditch supplies, pranks and even brand new wands for both Harry and Hermione as theirs had both been in Hermione's house when it had burnt down. Harry once again had a phoenix feather core, but he now had a 14 inch wand made of a mixture of Ash and Elder. Hermione had a 13 ¼ inch Hawthorn and Redwood wand with a core of Unicorn hair.

Once Harry and Hermione had bought everything they needed they still had a little time left over so they went back to the pub. Harry once again duplicated the manual and was surprised with the power and ease of the spell. As they had an hour spare they both began to read it. Harry quickly realised that they would need normal trunks to build into all the extra things and so Harry quickly returned to the Trunk Shop and bought the two cheapest they had.

He shrunk them and planned on returning to the pub straight away when he had a thought. He remembered that they were going to a foreign European country and as such they would need EHIC3 and Passports, something none of them had. Emma also needed her driving license and insurance papers.

On his way down Diagon Alley Harry noticed a Travel Agency advertising that they could get any Muggle documents to anyone, anywhere, within 1 hour. Harry went inside, conjuring three passport photos as he went.

'Hello, sir. What can we do for you today?' the sales assistant asked.

'I'd like three Muggle passports and train tickets from St. Pancras train station at six to Spain. I need these all by 2:30 this afternoon. I'll understand if you can't do that, but I hope you'll understand that I'll need to take my business elsewhere,'

'Oh no sir, we most certainly can do that. We will have the documents to you immediately, just as soon as you give us a photo, name and personal information we can use to make the documents,' the sales assistant said,

Harry produced the three photos and filled out his information for his passport and EHIC. He filled in some of the basic information for Hermione, such as name and date of birth but he didn't know much more than that.

Harry left the shop with the trunks in his pockets and returned to his room before enlarging the two once again. They spoke for a few minutes and Harry told her about the Travel Agency so they both quickly left the pub and went down to the shop. Hermione filled out the information for herself and her mother before thanking the shop keeper.

They asked if the documents could be delivered and when he said yes, Harry told him that they were staying at the Leaky Cauldron. After seeking assurances that they would be delivered on time, Harry and Hermione left for lunch.

Hermione finished the part of her manual which described how to create extra compartments first and was well into the section on how to make them bigger or smaller and how to make them a specific type of room, such as a bathroom or a kitchen, when it was time for lunch.

The two of them went down to the restaurant to find Emma already waiting for them.

'Hi there, Mum. How was your morning?' Hermione asked.

'Hi sweetie, hi Harry. My morning was fine. I had a look around some of the furniture and home shops. I also bought some new clothes and some toiletries. Did you two have a good morning?'

'Oh yes, Emma. You wouldn't believe the amount of books and clothes we've bought. We also managed to get some new wands from Ollivander, some of the most powerful he's ever made according to him,' Harry said. 'I also managed to visit a man who will procure some Passports for us so that we may get to Spain. I've never had one and I understand that both of yours were in your house. He will deliver them to us about half-two.'

'And mum?'

'Yes, darling?'

'We managed to get some documents, as in Passports, EHICs and a driving license and insurance for your car,'

The three of them ate lunch quickly before heading upstairs to pack, Harry then had a wonderful idea as he was piling his clothes into his trunk. He would put the car in his trunk so that they would have it in Spain. Harry was just about to head out to the shop to get the passports when the man came with travel documents, train tickets, tourist booklets, and the absolutely vital passports.

At 3:00 the three of them got on the train made their way towards St. Pancras station for their check-in time a 4:30 before the train to Spain was due to leave at 5:30.

They made their way to the Platform 8 five minutes before they were about to leave.

'Come on, Hermione. Let's find our seats,' Harry said quietly. Hermione gave him a big hug and whispered;

'It's going to be OK, Harry. You're just going to change the world, I know you will. And I think it'll happen this summer,'

With that, the two of them boarded the train and the Ministry Agent following them wouldn't see them back on British Land for the rest of the summer.

-A few days later-

Lestrange Family Estate 

'Come, Bellatrix, we must find the Dark Lord. If he finds out that we were free and yet made no attempt to find him, he'll kill us!' Rabastan exclaimed worriedly, whilst they were planning their attack on the Ministry.

'Not yet, Rabastan. I am in charge here. When we have our plan perfected, I shall call him back from beyond,' she snapped. They continued on their planning, ready for the preliminary attack and infiltration of the Ministry

'Rabastan, Rudolpus, come see. The potion is almost complete. Our Lord shall return to us this night!' Bellatrix shouted in glee. There was suddenly a loud crash from above, and all three jumped and turned towards the source of the noise.

Unseen by all three, a small glass jar containing powdered erumpent horn fell onto its side and the powder spilled out, off of the high shelf and dissolved in the acidic mixture, whilst getting mixed in as Bellatrix had charmed a spoon to stir the mixture for the next two hours whilst it simmered.

'Those bloody elves! Twanky! Get down here!'

'Twanky is here Master. Twanky is sorry for whatever she has done. She will go punish herself now,' said Twanky, a rather sorry looking elf, in a bad state. Her ears were wrapped in bandages after Rabastan had set them on fire the day before, and her arms were covered in burns, as she had ironed them to punish herself, and had been forbidden from healing them.

"Let us go, Rudolphus. We must prepare to host our Lord's loyal followers," said Bellatrix and the party of three left their potions room and headed up stairs, unaware of the danger that would await them when they attempted to bring back the Dark Lord.

A large group of 300 Death Eaters stood the Lestrange's empty ball room, waiting for their Lord to return to them. The inner circle of about 15 members stood around the cauldron, a range of emotions on their faces; glee, excitement or downright fear and regret. This 'Inner Circle' included Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix, Rabastan and Rudolphus Lestrange, Severus Snape, Augustus Rookwood, Theodore Avery, Thomas Nott, Michael Yaxely, Gregory Goyle sr. and Vincent Crabbe sr.

Rabastan Lestrange had just loped off his hand into the potion containing a strange 'Baby Voldemort' that Bellatrix had made and the potion had turned bright red, emitting small puffs of smoke and the surface lit on fire. Bellatrix cast a spell and the potion began to swirl and slosh.

All of a sudden, BOOM! The cauldron suddenly blew up, shrapnel flying out. Fortunately for Bellatrix, she was fast enough to erect a shield in front of herself, but her husband and brother-in-law were not so lucky. A large section of the rim shot out like a super-sonic Frisbee and immediately sliced of Rudolphus' arm, spraying several Death Eaters in blood. Another piece flew through the air and disappeared into Malfoy's forehead, who promptly collapsed, as he was dead. Unfortunately, though, the piece of metal did not stop there and sailed into a candelabra, knocking it to the floor, killing seven Death Eaters and injuring at least twelve others.

Upon seeing this, many of the witches and wizards began to fire spells at the cauldron to calm it down, but they did not succeed. It was discovered that day that Death Eaters really were just cowardly bastards that only cared about their own safety, and also that a Cleaning Charm mixed with a Freezing Charm and a Containment Spell causes an incredibly explosive mixture, which destroyed a large part of the room, vaporising everyone within 10 feet.

Out of the 300 Death Eaters there that day, only 114 survived, and out of those, only forty-nine came out of it without a single injury the rest having been killed or injured by shrapnel or things falling on them. Only two Inner Circle Death Eaters who were present survived: Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape.

On top of that, a huge defeat had befallen the Dark Lord that night, moving him one step closing to mortality. Helga Hufflepuff's cup had been destroyed, and one eighth of the Dark Lord's soul with it

_A/N:  
Smiths- what lots of people call WHSmith. A bookshop  
Nando's- a restaurant where almost every meal is chicken  
EHIC- European Health Insurance Card. It basically covers your hospital fees if you get sick or injured on holiday in Europe._

_Please, please, please review._


End file.
